JP2010-7758A proposes a configuration for controlling adjustment of an expansion side damping force generated by a damper provided in a front fork on an upper end portion side of a vehicle body side tube. Further, JP2007-170598A proposes a configuration for controlling adjustment of a contraction side damping force generated by a damper provided in a front fork on a bottom portion side of a vehicle wheel side tube.
In the front fork disclosed in JP2010-7758A, adjustment of the expansion side damping force is controlled by an actuator serving as a driving mechanism. In the front fork disclosed in JP2007-170598A, adjustment of the contraction side damping force is executed by a manual operation.
According to the front forks disclosed in JP2010-7758A and JP2007-170598A, the riding comfort of a motorcycle can be set in a favorable condition by appropriately adjusting the damping force on both the expansion side and the contraction side.